Destiny Prep
by enchantedwords
Summary: Enter a world of drama and romance in Destiny Preparatory High School, staring: YOU!
1. Information

A/N: Okay so there are a whole bunch of these in Quizilla, I haven't seen too many of these here so I thought I'd do one. The few that are here are abandoned for the most part. For those who haven't taken these, well ~~~~~stands for your name. When a chapter ends there will be a second chapter added with your results. Just look for your BOC (boy of choice) and read the results. I know two chapters for one update. Anyway, this just background info. The actual story will start in the next chapter. Please send me feedback and ideas. They are much needed and appreciated! I mean it!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

**Background Info**

Name: ~~~~~

Last Name: Harvey (Dad's Cecil if you're wondering)

Age: In this you will be 15/16, so a sophomore in high school

Appearance: How you look, I guess…

Home World: Radiant Gardens/Hollow Bastion

Mom: Rosa Farrell

Dad: Cecil Harvey

Brothers: Snow, Seifer, Tidus, and Denzel. (In that order. Sorry if you wanted them to be choices…I doubt any of you wanted Denzel though…)

Sisters: None, which makes your brothers even more protective of you :D

Other relatives: Cid (uncle), Ansem the Wise/DiZ (grandfather), um a few more but they won't come in into later, Terra (Branford, cousin), Vaan (cousin), and Fang (cousin), in other words I can't think of anyone else

Choices (tell me if I'm missing someone): Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Reno, Zack, Ven, Terra (guy one not Branford), Cloud, Squall, Demyx, Genesis, Zexion, Noctis, and Hope. I know I'm missing some, but these are the first that came to mind. If you want someone else, just PM or review.

Friends: Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Yuffie, Tifa, Auron, Balthier, Zidane, Rinoa, Maqui, Serah, Lighting, Sazh, Vanille, Paine, Xion, Namine, Ashe, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and probably others. Once again if you want one of these guys to move to choices just tell me.

Enemies: Stella, Larxene, and maybe Selphie. Idk. Oh yeah and random fangirls, duh!

Family Ties:

Reno, Axel, and Vanille

Noctis, Zack, and Yuffie

Ashe, Terra (girl), Namine, Sora, and Marlene (I know big family)

Cloud, Rikku, Ven, and Roxas

Squall, Xion and Terra (guy)

Lightning, Serah, and Kairi

Aerith, Genesis, and Yuna

Story: You along with your twin brother Tidus moved to Destiny Islands to accompany your older brother, Snow. Who is going to University there. Your parents agreed to pay for most of his tuition with the condition that you and Tidus moved there too. Your other brothers Seifer and Denzel stayed in Hollow Bastion for the time being. Snow was already living there during the summer and made some friends. Cid enrolled you to the local high school. Not mention it's a _private_ high school. But don't worry about school when you catch the attention of a few young guys. HOT guys.

That's it for now! Can't wait for the first official chapter! And I really am going to put it either tomorrow or in the weekend.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

The gummi ship set down after six hours of a long, tiring trip. You had finally arrived at Destiny Islands! You couldn't wait to finally live with your Uncle Cid. However you were nervous about having to go to a new school on Monday. You weren't exactly the most popular person at your old school, HBA (Hollow Bastion Academy).

And you weren't sure if you were going to fit in here at all. At least there you had some friends. Not too many, but still enough. Well, you could always count on Tidus, your twin brother to be your friend. But knowing him, even that wasn't all too comforting. Tidus could be a butt sometimes. Sometimes being many times.

"_Finally_!" complained Tidus, "I didn't think I could stand one more minute of ~~~~!"

"HEY!" you yelled at him.

"Knock it off you two!" hollered Cid from the pilot seat.

"Sorry," Both of you mumbled.

"Now before we get off I need to explain some basic rules," said Cid getting off the pilot ship and coming towards both of you. "First no waking me up before ten, yeah that means you two are walking to school by yourselves. Second, you have to be home by eleven and lights off by twelve at the latest. Third, no house parties!" At this Tidus started to protest. "Oh and ~~~~~ _no_ boys!" Cid as he started to open the door.

"WHAT?!" you screeched. Tidus started to roll on the floor laughing.

"And Tidus, you keep an eye or two on her and enforce that rule. Last thing I want is for princess over her to land herself with some hormonal boy going after her."

Tidus started to grumble, but you knew that he was really protective and that he didn't need Cid to tell him that.

Uncle Cid started to get the baggage while you and Tidus went down the stairs to find two blonde boys waiting for you guys. One was your own oldest brother Snow, while the other was unknown. Snow was the reason you were even here. Snow decided that he wanted to go to Paupou University, your parents agreed to pay for most of his tuition if he brought you Tidus along.

Seifer would have come with, but your parents thought it might mess up his senior year. Snow started for you guys with his hands ready for a hug. Tidus seemed ready to run for it. He was too late though.

"Hi you guys!" Snow said hugging both you and Tidus.

"Choking," Tidus coughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Snow said messing Tidus's hair earning a glare from Tidus.

"Hey Snow help me with their stuff!" Shouted Cid from the ship. Snow went to go help him while the unknown blonde came over to you two.

"Hi, I'm Maqui," said the blonde outstretching his hand. "I'm Cid's apprentice."

"I'm ~~~~~!" You said shaking his hand, smiling.

"Tidus." Your brother said shaking his hand as well. "Wow you have guts to be putting up Cid."

Maqui chuckled and silently agreed. Cid came in with nothing in his hands and Snow came after him his head not even visible with all the stuff he had.

"Okay time to go." Cid said, "You guys met Maqui I see."

"Yep." You responded as you followed him to his car. Barely fitting you all left for your new home in Destiny Islands.

After ten minutes of arguing with Snow, Tidus, and even Cid you finally got out of the stuffy car.

"I CAN BREATHE!" roared Tidus outstretching his hands. "FINALLY!"

Cid came up behind him and hit him the head. "Quite down, we've got neighbors you know!"

"Jeez, okay, okay. You didn't have to hit my head you know." Tidus mumbled

"Aw, but its so much fun." You said with a smile hitting him in the head too.

Maqui caught up with you and Tidus and said," Tell Cid and Snow bye for me I have to go pick something up. Bye you two and stay out of trouble!"

"BYE!" you and Tidus screamed after him.

"What a cool guy." Tidus said opening the door for you.

"I know huh." You told Tidus agreeing for once. Weird. You both left to try and find Cid. His house looked exactly like it used to when you were eight. Talk about no interior fashion sense. "It feels like a long time," you whispered.

Tidus called your name and you went towards the dining room and found a plate full of food ready for you.

"Who cooked?" You asked unsurely.

"Maqui." Snow answered from the kitchen. "Hey why don't you help me find some drinks in the fridge Tidus?"

Phew. The food was not poisonous. Let us just say Uncle Cid wasn't the best chef in Destiny Islands. Neither was Snow, who probably never cooked in his life.

"Why me?" Tidus complained who had already started to gobble down his food.

"Just come!' Snow yelled, this time more forcefully. Tidus resigned and went to go help Snow.

You started to pick at the veggies not really hungry.

"Oh ~~~~~." Cid said.

"Yeah?"

"Your uniforms already came by mail yesterday. I left them in your new room."

"Oh thanks." You said not sure what else to say. 'Stupid uniforms, I forgot we had them!'

Snow came with Tidus with the drinks and bread straight from the oven. Cid and you thanked them and continued to eat. After you finished eating Cid went to go clean up the kitchen while Snow showed you your rooms.

"This is your room Tidus," Snow pointed to a room a room that had Blitzball posters on the walls, along with various game systems that used to belong to him in your house. Seems like your parents already sent the rest of your things. "And this is yours ~~~~~."

It was a pretty room of normal size that was pained in (favorite color). A nice bed and furniture with your favorite things on it. It looked almost like your old room. On your bed was your not much anticipated uniform.

'It isn't too bad.' You thought to yourself. It was a white blouse with a blue tie and a blue plaid skirt. You could wear with any shoes according to the catalog you received a few weeks before.

"I'll be across your room if you need anything." Snow said already getting out and heading to his own room. "I'll show you some of my friends tomorrow. I think they have siblings in Destiny Prep."

"Okay," You smiled and closed the door. You quietly put on your pajamas and laid on your bed. Maybe Destiny Prep wouldn't be too bad after all…

_**Results: **_

**Meeting in the kitchen**

"Maqui." Snow answered from the kitchen. "Hey why don't you help me find some drinks in the fridge Tidus?"

"Why me?" Tidus complained who had already started to gobble down his food.

"Just come!' Snow yelled, this time more forcefully. Tidus resigned and went to go help Snow.

"What was _so_ important that you couldn't wait until I was done eating?" Tidus said already at the kitchen.

"~~~~~." Snow said. He had wanted to talk to Tidus for awhile.

"What about her?" Tidus asked quickly. Even if he complained about you, he really did care about you.

"_Boys_," Snow said taking out some drinks from the fridge. Tidus instinctually gripped the bottle he had in his hand more firmly. "She is young and pretty and if we aren't too careful who knows what can happen."

"Yeah even Cid seemed to agree," Tidus agreed quietly. "We haven't had that problem in a while."

They both smiled blissfully remembering the last time the found out a boy liked you. It ended with a garbage can and hospital bill. The made sure that any boy they found that liked you, never went near you again. This was the reason no one asked you out in your old school. After the first few boys that ended in the hospital, nobody dared to ask you out or make it obvious they liked you.

"Yeah, but this is a whole new town and they don't know the rule. Never date our sister. And ~~~~ is older and will sooner or later start to suspect something. I'd rather avoid that. Okay so you have to promise that any guy who wants something with ~~~~~~ we deal with them. The easy or the hard way. We both must approve and give him a little talk."

Setting down the drinks and massaging his fist. Tidus smirked and started to take out the bread from the oven.

"Agreed."

And they both shook hands and headed towards the kitchen where you were talking with Uncle Cid. Cid thanked them and they started to finish their meals, conversing about the weirdest things. Every now and then Tidus and Snow would give each other knowing glances. They had a promise to keep and had no reason intention of breaking it.

**A/N:** **I know this chapter is super short but it's just the first chapter so yah. Don't worry boys will come up in the next chapter. I promise. I put the results here because it was just one and not very official. It is just basically Tidus and Snow talking about you. Remember if you guys want something to be included just message me or review. I promise to update soon!**

**Many thanks to my reviewers OceanLovesRoxas and inuyashalove04!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or kingdom Hearts.**

You woke up at eight in the morning only to find your room already drowning in sunlight.

'Might I as well get up already,' you thought to yourself. You looked out your window to find Tidus practicing blitzball. You smiled and got your clothes ready to take a shower. After you came out you got your hair and makeup ready. You were in the middle of applying a little eyeliner to your eye when…

BAM!

You jumped and accidently smeared your eyeliner down to your nose. The blitzball hit the window, luckily not breaking it. You cleaned your face and ran down stairs.

"Who got shot?" asked Snow getting out of his room with sleepy eyes.

"I think the question is who is going to get shot. Stupid Tidus just hit my window and messed up my makeup!" you replied getting madder as each second passed. You opened the back door and marched outside.

'TIDUS! WHY DID YOU---"you stopped mid sentence. Right in front of you was a tall, gorgeous blonde stood in front of you. Your mouth flew open.

"Sorry about the window," the blonde said glaring at another blonde that was a little shorter, "but _someone_ passed the ball wrong."

The shorter and probably younger blonde looked at you sheepishly. You could already feel the blood rushing to your face.

"It's okay," you assured him still a little embarrassed," I'm ~~~~~~ by the way."

"I'm Cloud and that's Roxas," Cloud said pointing at the shorter blonde. Both of them were smiling at you.

"Yeah that's my _sister_ ~~~~~~, really _annoying_ sometimes," Tidus came up putting a heavy emphasis on sister and annoying. You shot him an angry look. Tidus just put an arm around your shoulders.

"Oh so you're his sister. Tidus talks a lot about you."Roxas told you.

"Really?" You asked him sending a sweet look at Tidus that told him he better beware. Tidus quickly took his hand off you and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry they were." Cloud reassured. Then you sent another smile at both of them.

"So both of you guys go to Destiny Prep?" you asked curiously.

"Yep, I'm a junior and Roxas here is a sophomore," Cloud told you, grinning.

"Then we might have some classes together?" you asked Roxas with another smile. Roxas just blushed and nodded.

"There is always lunch too," Cloud replied.

"Save us a table Roxas?" Tidus asked this time.

"Sure," Roxas said, a little more confident.

"Great. At least we won't be total loners right ~~~~~?"

"Sure," you responded.

"Well, we have to go. Nice meeting you two!" Cloud said and started to leave with Roxas behind him.

"Bye!" you and Tidus yelled at them.

"Where did you even meet them?" you asked Tidus after the two blondes were out of sight. It sounded just like him to be able to make friends in a few minutes. Not that you didn't have any friends. You did, but it always took a while, maybe because you used to get shy in your old school. Now was the perfect time to start new, a new ~~~~~~.

"Huh? Oh, Cloud is some friend of Snow. Apparently he came looking for Snow, but Snow was asleep so we started playing blitz…" Tidus answered rather distractedly. You looked up to find Cid coming out large saw in one hand a screwdriver in the other coming toward you.

"Fight or flight?" you asked Tidus still staring at the enormous saw.

"FLIGHT!" Tidus yelled and started to run you on his heels. Unfortunately Cid blocked both your path with the saw. Tidus, being the athletic one, jumped over it without any problem. You on the other hand…

"Tidus! Come back!" you yelled after him, however he just turned back and made a silly face and continued running.

"I need you to give this to Maqui," Cid said putting down his equipment on the floor.

Still staring at the saw you responded, "Whether carrying that is legal or not, there is no way I'm going to be seen carrying that."

Finally Cid saw what you were staring at, he answered," Don't worry, Snow will give you ride. Tell Maqui I'll be in the shop. Oh, and ~~~~~~, don't cause trouble." Cid started to walk towards his car and left you with his stuff.

"WHA—"

"Come on ~~~~~, I don't have all day!" Snow said from the door.

""I'm coming, I'm coming!" you shouted back at him while trying to find a way to carry the saw into the back of the car.

Snow came up and in one haul had the saw in one hand and the screwdriver in the other. You stared unbelievingly at your brother, trying to catch up to him. You got into the front seat of his car and turned on the radio onto (whatever station you hear).

"So, how do you like Destiny Islands far?" Snow said trying to start a conversation.

"I don't really know, I've only been here for a few hours, but from what I've seen so far it has been pretty cool," you responded. Snow suddenly stopped by a store.

"Want to go with me?" Snow asked.

You shrugged, it was better than staying in the car. You both got off the car and entered a store called Struggle. (A/N: I know not very original…) There were three people in the store, one behind the counter and two talking to the guy behind the counter.

"Hey Leon, Axel, Ashe," Snow greeted when he came in.

The man behind the counter had medium brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar across his face. Interesting. While the other guy had flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and tattoos on his face. Did all the guys here have something on their faces? Minus Cloud and Roxas of course. The girl next to the guy with red hair had short blondish brownish hair with blue eyes. She wasn't too tall, maybe 5'5''. They were all staring at you.

"Uh, hi?" you said unsure of yourself. The redhead grinned like a Cheshire cat. This only made you go closer to Snow.

"Snow you are one lucky man," redhead said still staring at you like a meat.

You were about to say that he was your brother when Snow surprised you by saying, "Yes I am." Wrapping an arm around you.

The redhead looked a little upset, but regained his composure. The girl and clerk were both laughing at him. Now you were really confused. You caught the eye of Snow who immediately put his arm besides himself. You looked back at the redhead, maybe he was Leon. Leon, lion, meat?

"Oh ~~~~~, this is Axel," Snow said pointing at the redhead. Okay so Axel, not Leon.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked while smirking at you.

"Very." You said back at him. This only caused him to smirk more.

"And that's Leon and Ashe," Snow pointed at the clerk and then at the girl, you nodded.

"Hi, I'm ~~~~~," you smiled and waved.

Leon nodded and continued with his work. So maybe he wasn't the loudest person around. The girl named Ashe just also nodded. Talk about birds of the same feather flock together. But you didn't want to judge them too quickly, they might just not talk to people they do know. Who knows? Snow started to check out some blue bats in the shelf across the store. You followed him, not too sure to stay with the others. When you were out of hearing range you could sense the others looking at you and whispering, only to make you more awkward.

"Why did you say we were together?" you whispered furiously at him. You knew he was protective, but this was too much.

"I'll tell you later," Snow whispered back at you, and then turned to the counter, "Hey Leon, do you have the newest bat?"

"No, it's coming in tomorrow," Leon said with little emotion.

"What? You told me it got lost in the mail and weren't coming in at all!" Axel almost yelled angrily.

_Bats_? These people were mad because a _bat_ didn't come in? Talk about sport fanatics. Wait, but the store was called The Struggle…maybe they were into street violence? That would explain Axel's temper, Leon's scar, _and_ the bats! What _has_ Snow being getting into?

"I just didn't you to come back in the store," Leon said seriously.

"You actually felt for that Axel? You really are pathetic." Ashe said coldly.

"Shut up!" Axel told her, obviously still in denial.

"We have to go," Snow said almost already out the door.

"Bye!" you told them catching up to Snow.

"I know I will see you later," Axel said with his smirk back in later, which only caused the other to roll their eyes. You just smiled at him and went back into the car. Once the car left the parking lot, you immediately turned back to Snow.

"You still haven't answered my question, why did you say we were together?"

"I'll be honest with you," Snow started before you interrupted.

"I'm sorry Snow, but you're my brother, I'm not into the whole incest thing," you told him in mock seriousness.

"Shut up! As I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted, it's not that Axel is the bad guy or anything, it's just that he is…uh a…player…" Snow said obviously looking for the right word, "So don't get with him, because you will just get hurt. And he will get more than hurt," saying the last the last sentence more to himself than you.

You just rolled your eyes and kept your eyes to the road. After a few minutes Snow stopped next to a pretty white and tan house with an oak in the front yard. Assuming this was where Maqui lived you stepped out walking towards the front door as Snow got Cid's stuff from the trunk. You knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. A redheaded pigtailed girl with vibrant green eyes answered the door. She was smiling in a way that made you little scared.

"Hi, I'm Vanille, who are you?" the girl spoke with an accent.

"I'm—"

"Hey Vanille, what are you doing here?" Snow said bringing Cid's stuff inside.

"Hey Snow is this your sister were always talking about?" Vanille asked him.

Snow turned his head back facing you, "Yeah this ~~~~."

"Come on in ~~~~~." Vanille said, while taking your hand and leading you inside.

There were a few people in the living room, two girls with light pink hair in a side ponytail, a boy with dark hair, a man with red and yellow spiky hair, a girl with black hair in a bun, and Maqui. By the looks of it they were watching a movie. There was popcorn, candy, sodas (or pop), and boxes all over the couch. When Maqui put pause on the movie everyone turned to face you. Talk about déjà vu.

"Hey ~~~~~, Snow," Maqui said.

"Hey," you and Snow said in unison.

"What are you doing here Snow?" Spiky said.

"Cid made us bring some stuff for Maqui. Said he was at the shop," Snow said rather distractedly. Huh, this was interesting. You followed his gaze to where the girls were sitting.

"Shit, I forgot. You guys have to leave; I have to get going to the shop," Maqui said at the group that was watching the movie.

"Aww!" Vanille complained, "The movie was getting good!"

"Too bad," Maqui told her, going into his room to grab his stuff.

"Oh, this is ~~~~~, my little sister. ~~~~~ this is Serah and Lightning," Snow said to you pointing to the two pink haired girls who shook hands with you. "And Gadot, Noctis, and Lebreau." Pointing at spiky, then at the dark haired boy and finally at the girl with black hair.

"Nice to meet you," Lebreau said from the couch, the two other guys just nodded.

"Hey do you mind if we take ~~~~~ to the Marketplace. She's going to need supplies for school, right? I need to buy mine anyway. Don't worry it will just be me and Serah, Lightning, and Lebreau," Vanille asked Snow excitedly.

"Wait you're all in Destiny Prep?" you asked her.

"No, just me and Noctis. The others graduated last year," Vanille replied sadly, but quickly regained her happiness, "But now you're with me and I don't have to be with Noctis. I mean he doesn't even talk, just broods _all day long_!"

"Okay, I'll go with you," you said. You needed to buy your supplies, but you had a feeling that the supplies stuff was just an excuse to take you shopping. Not that you minded, it was better than to be stuck at cid's place all day long.

"Great! Come on!" Vanille said struggling to pull Lightning out of her spot with the help of Serah. She looked like she would rather be anywhere but going shopping with the rest of you. After a minute they both gave up leaving Lightning very satisfied.

"Lightning, come on. You can go to any store after we're done shopping," Serah tried to convince Lightning.

"Fine," Lighting said.

Everyone headed outside ready to go your own separate ways. The boys decided to go to the shop in Snow's car with the girls going shopping walking. Rude, but you got over it fairly quickly. Maqui finally locked the front door with his equipment in his other hand. Once they left you all started to go down the street.

"So ~~~~~ what year are you going to be in?" Vanille asked curiously.

"My sophomore year," you told her.

"Really? Me too!" Vanille said almost jumping only to make you and the others smile at her reaction.

"Do you know any others that go there?" Maybe you could meet more people.

"Not too many, I'm not that popular. I have a few friends. I had more, but then these people graduated. And I thought at least I'll have Serah, and then she goes off and graduates early with Maqui! Now I only have Fang and Noctis." Vanille groaned. Fang? Could it be? No, probably not.

"You graduated early?" you asked Serah impressed. Maqui too?

Serah nodded and grinned sheepishly. You talked for about half an hour until you finally reached the Marketplace. During that time you got to know their personalities a lot better. Vanille was always happy and had child-like innocence, Lightning was reserved and a bit cold, but cared for her friends and Serah, her sister, Serah had a caring and cute personality, and Lebreau was mature and had a mother like persona. The Marketplace turned out to be an outdoor mall. Vanille immediately took your hand and Serah's and ran towards the nearest store, leaving Lightning and Lebreau to run to catch up to her. After a while of shopping you were all tired so decided to get ice cream at Scrooge's Ice Cream Parlor. You found a table and talked while eating your ice cream. Serah interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, those guys over at the other table have been staring at us for a while. They look cute too," Serah pointed out.

All five of you turned to the other table; they were indeed staring at you. There were three of them: a redhead, one with black hair, and another with sandy blonde hair in a mullet. Noticing that you were all staring at them, the one with black hair got up and started towards your table. You could tell that he had that playboy personality by just his cocky smile. Vanille groaned, you assumed that she knew him and didn't like him very much.

"Hey Vanille, why don't you introduce me to your friend, I don't think we've me—" the black haired boy was hit very hard by a flying object and passed out almost immediately. A girl with short black hair ran up to his unmoving body.

"Ha ha Zack Fair, I beat you again!" the girl yelled at his still unmoving body. She turned to your table as if she just realized you were all watching her.

"Hi, I don't think I know any of you. My name is Yuffie Kisaragi."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, just with so many test and grades coming up…you get the point. I'll try to post a few results, more like scenes you didn't see, later next week. I know I didn't get a lot of there ages right, but I had to change them for the story to work out. Sorry that some of the characters are a little OC, I haven't played FFXIII yet, and Versus hasn't come out. Sad, I know. I hope you liked the chapter. I was going to write more but I got tired of typing so I ended it at Yuffie's intro. If you have any suggestions or ideas, just review or PM me. Thanks for showing your support in this story I hope you keep on showing it. Thanks to reviewers and those who like the story. I really appreciate you! Bye for now. Don't worry I won't forget to update again!**


	4. Results for Chapter Two

**A/N: I know these are short, but they just basically give background information. And there aren't a lot of options so far…so yeah. I'll try to finish the official third chapter next week. I'll have no more school by then so I have all day long to make the next chapter long. I know, I've never done a very long chapter. But summer is the time for change, right? Last week of school! Hooray!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.**

**The Unseen Scenes (AKA Results)**

Cloud and Roxas

After they were out of sight, they turned to one another. They couldn't believe their luck! Who would have known the new girl in town would look so… gorgeous. Cloud turned to Roxas smirking.

"You know there is no way you have a chance with her."

"Shut up," Roxas murmured. Cloud just chuckled at his younger brother's reaction. Although he knew his older brother was right. There was no way someone as quiet as him would even get a chance to go out with someone like ~~~~. If you were to go out with someone, it will probably one of the upperclassmen. Someone like Zack or Axel.

Roxas hoped you wouldn't really go out with either of them. They would just end up breaking your heart, just like the rest of the other girls. Even though he might not have a chance he could still hope, right? For all he knew you could be different. Similar thoughts swirled in the mind of Cloud.

As they heard a scream coming from the direction of your house, they instantly knew you were different, and the normal rules didn't apply for you. They did have a chance after all.

The Struggle

Axel and Ashe were standing against the counter. Leon was behind the counter trying to fix a jam in the cashier. Axel, who had enough of the silence, spoke up. Even if Leon and Ashe could go months without talking, he couldn't go ten minutes with just pure silence.

"When is the new Struggle bat coming in?" Axel asked.

Leon looked up from the cashier and told him very seriously, "They got lost in the mail and aren't going to get here."

"Never?" Axel asked.

"Never," Leon responded.

"Can the mail people even do that? Isn't there a law or something?" Axel asked again.

"Nope."

Just as Axel was about to ask something else, the door opened to reveal two strangers there. Actually, only one stranger, because the tall blond one happened to be Snow Harvey (A/N: Cecil Harvey's your dad, so it can't be Villiers). All eyes went to the stranger. She had was (short, average, or tall, whichever one you are) with (your hair color). She was shifting a little comfortably.

"Uh, hi?" she asked unsurely.

(Fast-forward to private conversation)

~~~~~, Snow's apparent girlfriend and Snow himself were looking at some bats on the counter, when Axel leaned forward to Leon and Ashe.

"She's hot isn't she?" Axel whispered, more to Leon than Ashe. Ashe in response just wrinkled her nose.

"Please don't include me in this conversation, I don't swing that way. I don't check out girls for fun," Ashe whispered bitterly to Axel. Since when wasn't she bitter? Leon grunted as if to agree. Axel smirked again. This was interesting.

(Fast-forward to after you left the shop)

Axel turned to Leon, ready to resume their former conversation.

"So you like her? Sorry to burst your bubble, but she will be mine before you know it," Axel told him confidently. When was the last time a girl rejected him. Exception: Ashe (she really was that bitter), Yuffie, Lightning, Serah, Paine, and a few others. But they were either more boyish than girlish or bitter and cold. Serah…she was just too _sweet_. Even Axel didn't dare to try to have a go with her. She was basically like his little sister. It was now Leon's turn to smirk. There was no way in the world he was going to lose to Axel.

"You care to make a bet on it?" Leon shot back at him. This only caused Axel to grin.

"How much?"

"Ugh. You're going to make a bet on a girl. And I thought you were pathetic before," Ashe said disgustingly.

"Fine, no bet. It's not like I needed one, I'm still going to have her. Again," Axel taunted.

Leon made a kind of growling noise. Axel's grinned widened as he knew he hit a soft spot. Rinoa. Leon's ex-girlfriend, who ditched him for Axel. She didn't live in Destiny Islands anymore, but she was still a sore subject for Leon and another victory for Axel. Even the thought of Axel winning was enough for Leon to want to puke. He hoped that you were different, better than Rinoa.

Axel and Leon stared at each other. This wasn't a bet for money, but of dignity, pride, and of an old and new rivalry. Although they were probably going to lose any dignity they had left in order to win this challenge. Wait, since when did Axel have any dignity?

Maqui's house

Maqui, Lightning, Serah, Gadot, Noctis, Lebreau, and Vanille were all spread out in Maqui's living room watching _(whatever movie you want them to watch, as long as isn't perverted!), which was a television special. When the commercials aired Lebreau asked everyone.

"Have any of you met Snow's little sister yet?"

The others shook their head, only Maqui nodded. The others looked expectantly at him.

"What?" Maqui asked.

"What is she like?" Serah beat everyone to the question.

Maqui thought for a moment, "Uh, she's nice I guess. Pretty too. I don't know I haven't talked to her much…"

"You like her?" Gadot asked.

"Wha—no! She's only a sophomore," Maqui told them.

"Yippee! I'm not alone!" Vanille exclaimed.

"What do you mean alone? Don't you have your brothers?" Lightning said, knowing how she got along with them.

"Don't call them that! They just happen to live in the same house as me and have red hair and green eyes!" Vanille argued childishly.

"Uh huh," Lightning muttered, not really caring.

"You're brothers are nice," Serah said carefully.

"You haven't lived with them," Vanille muttered.

"True, but they aren't that bad."

"Try fifteen years—"

Thankfully the conversation ended just then when the doorbell rang. Vanille hurriedly ran to go get, while the others continued to watch the movie. They had no idea in what they were in for.


End file.
